


can't remember what i used to fight for

by Anonymous



Category: Scholomance - Naomi Novik
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: El wakes up on the right side of bed for once.
Relationships: Galadriel "El" & Orion Lake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	can't remember what i used to fight for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/gifts).



> Title from Taylor Swift's _evermore_ , which is a spectacularly boring song belonging to a spectacularly boring album, but damn those lyrics fuck. God bless the patron saint of the Corinthians.

I wake up on the right side of bed for once. I leave my room without that usual stomp in my step, and walk to hall with the other students to eat the breakfast that mysterious appears even though there are no teachers or staff in the school. Because I'm cool and edgy, I decide I want to eat dinner for breakfast, and I reach for the beef. I start to choke on the piece of beef I just shoved into my mouth with a fork, which is probably my father's Indian heritage punishing me for being the worst half-Indian person to ever exist.

Rather than letting me choke to death, however, Orion performs the Heimlich Manoeuvre on me until I cough up the beef so I can breathe again. I am about to turn on him and insult him, but then I remember I'm trying to be nice today, and say "Thank you" through gritted teeth. He stares at me in shock for the next two hours, which is all sorts of uncomfortable. I imagine using my impossibly powerful magic to make him stop, because I'm evil, but not really. Fortunately I don't have to dwell on stupid sexy Orion for much longer, because I'm about to write a 3 page infodump on the latest monster that tries to kill me.

[3 pages later]

Orion saves me again, which is really damaging my feminist reputation. The right-side-of-bed mojo, however, has long since worn off, so I insult him again, then kiss him, then slap him for presuming I'd be interested in him like _that_. He asks me out on our fifteenth date. I tell him to shut up before throwing myself at another monster I somehow can't defeat on my own with my incredibly powerful powers.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm right and I should say it._


End file.
